Les aventures de Mhyna la demi-Vampyre
by Mhyna
Summary: Alors que calme régnait au Lancovit, une autre histoire trépidante commença. En effet, quelques années après la guerre qui a failli éclater entre les Autremondiens et les Démons, une jeune femme allait ainsi transformer l'existence des Autremondiens et des Démons. Par ailleurs, voici son histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Je suis tout nouvellement arrivée sur ce site de fan fiction et j'ai commencé également récemment à écrire des fan fictions. Ainsi, j'aimerais avoir votre avis et des conseils avisés pour que je puisse améliorer mon histoire.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avance.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_ _La chauve-souris ou comment se transformer en un animal et ne plus savoir comment revenir à son état premier._

 _Vingt ans auparavant :_

Alors qu'elle entrait discrètement dans le Château Vivant à Travia, une femme aux cheveux sombres, aux yeux glaukopis, ce qui donnait un air étrange, et à la peau très pâle, et vêtu de manière fort simple et de couleur sombre, se dirigea d'un pas assez rapide vers le bureau du Haut Mage Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu. Mais étant donné que c'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait au Château, ce dernier l'a surprise. En effet, il crée divers paysages magnifiques dans lesquels elle aurait pu se perdre dans la contemplation de lesdits paysages, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'arrêter devant. Néanmoins, le Château le ressenti et, étant d'excellente humeur, lui fit plusieurs plaisanteries, telles que lui ouvrir un gouffre sous ses pieds ou créer des monstres effrayants et dangereux, comme le drago-tyrranosaure qui était en train de se nourrir de tout et de n'importe quoi ou qui. Effrayée, la jeune femme poussa un cri qui fit retourner tous les passants sur elle. Honteuse, elle continua son chemin. Ressentant la peur qu'il avait causé, le Château recréa des paysages plus rassurants tels que les collines du Mentalir.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme approcha dangereusement d'elle avec un seau d'eau froide et sale, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive car elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais le Château, toujours d'humeur facétieuse, fit trébuché le jeune homme avec son seau sur la jeune femme. Confus devant la jeune femme, il dit :

« Pardonnez-moi, je suis sincèrement désolé, je vais réparer ma maladresse. Par le Séchus que toute l'humidité en trop disparaisse et retourne dans mon seau.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle calmement. Mais, je vous avouerai que je suis un peu perdue, pourriez-vous m'indiquez ou se trouve le bureau du Haut Mage Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bien sûr, je vais même vous y accompagnez quand j'aurais déposé mon seau dans le local des personnes s'occupant du ménage ici.

\- D'accord, alors je vous attends ici. Au fait, comment vous appelez vous ?

\- D'accord, je m'appelle Marlin. Et vous ?

\- Salomé »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec son seau et elle attendit.

* * *

 _De nos jour, dans le Lancovit :_

Il était presque 22 heures, lorsqu'une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'année, brune avec des yeux glaukopis, assise non loin du lit d'une petite fille, au comportement calme, était en train de raconter une histoire.

« La Bête se transforma en humain sous les yeux de Belle, stupéfaite, et fut ainsi maintenu en vie grâce à l'amour qui les liait. Ensuite, ils se marièrent et eurent deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Mais, malheureusement, la malédiction de la Bête se transmettait de génération en génération jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où la personne atteinte de ce sort fut Gloria Daavil, dite Moineau, la meilleure amie de l'Impératrice d'Omois, Tara Duncan . »

Quand elle finit de lire la dernière ligne du livre, elle incanta :

« Par Ranjus, que ce livre retourne à sa place. »

C'est alors que la petite fille se mit à implorer la lectrice de lire une autre histoire :

« S'il-te-plaît, Mhyna, supplia-t-elle de sa petite voix entre deux bâillements

\- Non, Nina, il faut que tu dormes, dit celle qui s'appelle Mhyna. En plus, tu es en train de bailler donc cela sous-entend que tu es fatiguée. Mais bon je te souhaite une bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de discuter les ordres de Mhyna, Nina ferma les yeux sans broncher. Ensuite, voyant que Nina dormait, Mhyna se leva, sortit de la pièce, éteignit la lumière et descendit à l'étage inférieur, pour aller dans la bibliothèque du manoir dans lequel elle travaille en tant que nounou et préceptrice de Nina. Elle prit un livre de la bibliothèque et s'asseyait dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Ce livre était sur les mœurs et les coutumes des différents peuples du monde. Étant plongé dans ce livre, elle ne percevait pas la présence d'une personne qui venait d'entrer. Cette personne, étant tempérament calme, entra dans la bibliothèque à pas de loup, et dit en faisant sortir Mhyna de ses propres pensées :

« Bonsoir, Mhyna, comment s'est passé la journée avec Nina ? »

Mhyna, surprise, sursauta, se leva et répondit :

« Oui, tout s'est bien passé, Dame Viviane, votre enfant est train de dormir. »

Contente d'apprendre cela, Dame Viviane allait la féliciter, lorsque tout à coup Mhyna ressentit que quelque chose se métamorphosait en elle et elle dut s'asseoir parce qu'elle pensait sentir faible. Dame Viviane, inquiète de son employée dans cette état qui l'alarmait, s'approcha de Mhyna. Toutefois, Mhyna fit signe qu'elle allait bien mais demanda à rentrer chez elle. Sa patronne accepta à contre-coeur mais lui demanda de la contacter une fois rentrer chez elle. Ainsi pour ne pas inquiéter davantage D âme Viviane, la jeune préceptrice le promit.

Une fois sorti du manoir, elle prit le chemin pour aller jusqu'à chez elle. C'est alors que Mhyna ressentit encore cette étrange impression et elle accéléra le pas. Mais quelqu'un approcha. Ce quelqu'un avait une mine patibulaire, à la lumière des brillantes. Alors elle se mit à courir et ce quelque chose d'étrange qui se métamorphosait en elle se mit en action. D'un seul coup, sous le regard médusé de la personne menaçante, elle se transforma en chauve-souris. Alors, pour ne pas être capturée, elle s'en vola à tire-d'aile, jusqu'à chez elle. Puis, soudain, elle entendit qu'on lui rejetait un sort :

« Par le Matienus, que cette Vampyre garde cette apparence le plus longtemps possible. »

Mais, étant effrayée, elle vola toujours, lorsqu'elle vit une maison très éloignée de la ville, qui s'avérait être celle de son père. Elle s'en approcha mais il n'y avait aucune ouverture. Maudissant sa stupidité, elle chercha a retrouvé sa véritable apparence mais n'y parvint pas, à son grand désespoir. Elle dut, donc attendre dehors en poussant des petits cris personne ne l'entendit. Elle attendit ainsi que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, même s'il fallait attendre jusqu'à l'aube, moment où son père se réveillait. Cela allait être une très longue nuit, entre son Familier et celui de son père, respectivement un chat avec un pelage tortue, c'est-à-dire, dans ce cas présent, un chat avec une couleur principale, ici, le blanc, et sur le dos, plusieurs couleurs, ici le noir, le marron et le beige, du nom de Kalia, et un cheval de couleur noir, du nom de Xitia, qui passaient leur temps à essayer de la chasser...

* * *

 **S'il-vous-plaît, dites ce que vous penser de ma première fan fiction. J'écrirai un chapitre par mois.**

 **Mhyna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Je publie un nouveau chapitre pour ma fan-fiction. Comme pour le chapitre précédent, j'aimerais que vous me donniez des conseils avisées. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : Les révélations ou comment voir blêmir de peur deux personnes sensés être très puissants._

 _Vingt ans auparavant :_

Pendant l'absence de Marlin, Salomé put remarquer les pas empressés des passants et le survol d'autres passants qui passaient en balai, en fauteuil et même en lit ou dans leur baignoire, pour les plus paresseux. Ce qui l'étonna davantage fut les traversées des murs qui semblaient à première vue imperméables, mais, en réalité, il s'agissait de sorte de portes, du moins d'après ce que Salomé avait lu à propos de l'architecture du Château Vivant. Après d'autres observations diverses et variées, elle vit le jeune homme qui lui avait renversé de l'eau froide et sale dessus, qui, souvient-elle, s'appelle Marlin. Ce dernier passa devant elle pour lui permettre de trouver son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu. Durant le court trajet, le silence régnait entre les deux personnes. Mais pour Marlin , cette Salomé semblait cacher un secret tout comme il semblait mystérieusement attirante notamment par ce regard bleu-vert. Remarquant Marlin de l'observer avec attention, Salomé fut quelque peu gênée et fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du dragon, Salomé expliqua à Marlin :

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de m'attendre car je pense pouvoir retrouver mon chemin.

\- Je préfère être sûr que vous ne vous perdrez pas dans le Château car, comme vous l'avez remarqué, il s'agit d'un Château qui a la fâcheuse tendance à faire des farces et même, pour certains, à faire tourner en bourrique, comme le dit l'expression terrienne.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, mais si je reste trop longtemps dans le bureau du Haut Mage Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, vous pouvez partir sans vous inquiéter, ni vous retourner. »

Marlin acquiesça et Salomé toqua à la porte. C'est alors que deux statuettes s'animèrent, l'une était un dragon et l'autre une licorne.

« Qui est là, gronda la dragon

\- Eh mais reste cool, ce n'est juste qu'une jeune femme qui veut sans doute aller le Haut Mage Chemnashaovirodaintrachivu, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Ladite jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative. Alors, le dragon alla voir en bougonnant son maître. Il revint quelques minute plus tard et laissa entrer Salomé. En entrant, Salomé remarqua un immense dragon bleu. Ce dernier commença à gronder:

« GRAND DIEU SALOME POURQUOI T'ES-TU TRANSFORME EN UNE HUMAINE ? »

La jeune femme se boucha les oreilles et Maître Chem comprit qu'il était encore sous sa forme de dragon, il se transforma en humain. Lorsqu'elle vit ceci, Salomé retira les mains de ses oreilles et dit :

« Maître Chem, je suis venue sous cette forme humaine pour être plus discrète et pour vous signaler que une certaine Salemba a disparu.

\- Que m'importe, je ne connais pas cette Vampyre et pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir Maître Dragosh ?

-Sauf que j'ai une information supplémentaire, Salemba a été transformée en BSH par le maître des Sangraves, Magister. De plus, elle travaille pour lui. Puis, je ne peux pas aller voir Maître Dragosh car il est en quelque sorte mêlé à cette histoire, puisqu'il était le fiancé de cette Semchanach. »

Maître Chem blêmit en apprenant la nouvelle.

* * *

 _De nos jours, toujours dans le Lancovit :_

Mhyna ouvrit son esprit pour calmer son Familier et y parvint mais le cheval continua a tenté de la chasser. Cette fois-ci, Kalia la protégea, s'approcha de la maison et miaula sur le seuil de ladite maison comme si elle réclamait quelque chose à manger pour essayer de réveiller le Mage. Mais, elle n'y parvint car, selon Mhyna, son père avait le sommeil lourd. Le Familier forma dans son esprit l'image de lui-même dépité pour montrer à quel point il était déçu et en colère de voir que le père de Mhyna avait un sommeil aussi lourds. Alors ils retournèrent vers Xitia et essayèrent de le convaincre que la chauve-souris était bien Mhyna. Tant et si bien que Mhyna réussit par on ne sait quel miracle à utiliser de la magie qui apparaissait sous une rayon bleu pâle. Par ce rayon, Mhyna était parvenue à créer un sort qui lui permettait de parler comme si elle était encore sous sa forme humaine. En voyant cela puis en entendant la voix de Mhyna, Xitia fut enfin convaincu de la véracité des « propos » de Mhyna et de Kalia.

Alors, Xitia alla hennir sous la fenêtre de son frère d'âme, mais échoua tout comme Mhyna et Kalia et maudit le sommeil trop lourd de Marlin. De colère, le cheval créa une série d'image cauchemardesque afin de réveiller son frère, ce qu'il réussit à faire puisque les trois « animaux » entendirent un hurlement provenant de la maison. Par ailleurs, celui qui avait pousser ce hurlement sortit en trombe de la maison pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe. Mhyna prit alors la parole :

« Papa, excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé d'une manière totalement brutale, mais j'ai un peit soucis. Je ne parviens pas à récupérer ma forme originelle.

\- Comment cela ? Montre-moi sous quelle forme tu es. »

La jeune femme s'approcha sous sa forme de chauve-souris et Marlin alluma une lampe et vit avec un mélange d'horreur et d'étonnement l'apparence de sa fille. Mhyna expliqua toute son histoire et Marlin angoissa de plus en plus car il sentait impuissant. Lorsque sa fille finit son récit, elle trouva une solution puisqu'elle voyait bien que son père ne pourrait pas l'aider :

« Pourquoi ne pas aller à Travia et exposer mon problème. »

En entendant cela, Marlin blêmit...

* * *

 **J'aimerais sincèrement que vous dites ce que vous pensez de ma fan-fiction en mettant des reviews s'il-vous-plaît. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'année et de joyeuses fêtes.**

 **Mhyna**

 **PS : Seuls mes OC m'appartiennent, tout le reste appartient à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian. Et je m'excuse d'avoir publier un chapitre deux qui est en réalité le même que le chapitre un, mots pour mots.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir,

Je vous écris pour vous signaler que j'abandonne ma fan-fiction pour au moins deux raisons que je vais vous donner:

\- Tout d'abord le manque de temps: en effet, je suis actuellement en classe prépa et le concours approche à grands pas

\- Ensuite je ne suis pas satisfaite de mes deux premiers chapitres: je me pose donc la question: est-ce que j'abandonne ma fan-fiction ou est-ce que je tente de la réécrire pour la modifier?

Toutefois, j'ai d'autres projets d'écrire ou plutôt de traduction, car je souhaite traduire au mieux certaines fan-fictions qui sont en anglais, mais je ne suis pas sûre de les publier d'abord à cause de la qualité et ensuite parce que je ne sais pas si les auteurs de ces fan-fictions seraient d'accord pour que je les traduisent.

Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et je suis désolée d'abandonner potentiellement ma fan-fic

Mhyna


End file.
